onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Story of My Life
"Story of My Life" is the second single released by One Direction from their third studio album Midnight Memories. Background Louis tweeted a photo from his childhood through a tweetLouis' tweet on the 10th of October 2013, followed by Liam with another unseen childhood photoLiam's tweet. Niall then tweeted a seen photo from his childhoodNiall's tweet, then Harry Harry's tweet and after that Zayn Zayn's tweet. The official One Direction twitter account then confirmedOne Direction's tweet the new single and also the date when fans could download the single along with the hashtag "#StoryOfMyLifeSingle2". Later in the day, the artwork was revealed in yet another tweet.One Direction Artwork tweet. Gallery Story_of_My_Life_Louis.jpg|The picture included in Louis' tweet|link=https://twitter.com/Louis_Tomlinson/status/388238313988952064 Story_of_My_Life_Liam.jpg|The picture included in Liam's tweet|link=https://twitter.com/Real_Liam_Payne/status/388243506029817856 Story_of_My_Life_Niall.jpg|The picture included in Niall's tweet|link=https://twitter.com/NiallOfficial/status/388259952784977920 Story_of_My_Life_Harry.jpg|The picture included in Harry's tweet|link=https://twitter.com/Harry_Styles/status/388276511754960896 Story_of_My_Life_Zayn.jpg|The picture included in Zayn's tweet|link=https://twitter.com/zaynmalik/status/388278401250779139 On 21 October 2013, the band asked the fans through twitter to make "The 1D Family", "Would like to hear" "#StoryOfMyLife16secClip" and "NOW PLEASE" the top 4 trends in order to get an exclusive 16 second clip of the single.One Direction's tweet Even though the challenge was not completed, the clip was shared several minutes later.One Direction's tweetOne Direction releases preview of 'Story Of My Life' single The full song will be revealed on 25 October 2013.One Direction's tweet On the 24th of October 2013, it was revealed that there would be an exclusive clip of Little Things live in concert that would be included on the track and a soundcloud of the track was also postedOnedirectionmusic.com One Direction Website- Exclusive Little Things LIVE Clip. On the 25th of October 2013, the boys did interviews on various radio stations worldwide. They were as follows: *Louis was on Swedish radio station "NJR" at 6:30am BST (7:30am CEST)Youtube.com Louis interview NRJ 10/25 and Dutch radio station "3FM" at 6:45am BST (7:45am CEST). *Zayn was on Danish radio station "The Voice" at 3:30pm BST (4:30pm CEST)Yotube.com Zayn interview with The Voice (Denmark) and Spanish radio station "Los 40 Principales" at 6:00pm BST (7:00pm CEST)Youtube.com Zayn interview 40 Principales Spain 10/25. *Liam was on a Dutch radio station, German radio station "swr3" and UK radio station "BBC Radio 1" at 3:45pm BSTYoutube.com Liam BBC Radio 1 interview 10/25. *Niall was on French radio "NJR"Youtube.com Niall interview on NRJ 10/25 and UK radio show "Capital FM" at 4pm BSTYoutube.com Niall on Capital FM 10/25. *Harry was on Brazillian radio station "Radio Mix"Youtube.com Harry Styles Interview - Radio Mix FM (Brasil) and UK radio station "The Hits Radio"Youtube.com Harry on The Hits 10/25. They were in Australia doing the Oceania leg of the Take Me Home Tour when this song was released and not doing the interviews in person but they were either pre-recorded or done via telephone. The song premiered at 4pm on stations worldwide such as BBC Radio 1 (UK), The Hits Radio (UK), In:Demand (UK), Captial FM (UK ), The End 107.9 FM (USA), NRJ Radio (in both France and Sweden), Planet Radio (Germany), Radio Mix (Brazil), SiriusXM Hits (America ) and many others. The audio for the song was also uploaded onto the official One Direction Vevo account as well as the official One Direction Youtube accountYoutube.com One Direction - Story of My Life (Audio). The song was released on Monday 28th of October to those who had either bought the EP or had pre ordered the deluxe or the normal edition of Midnight Memories. The official One Direction YouTube account released a message from the boys telling everyone that the single was outYoutube.com Story of My Life Out Now!. They song went straight to number 1 in 47 countries such as the UK, US, Australia, Belgium, India, Mexico, Botswana and many other places. Trailers The countdown to the music video release began with 3 days before with the release of the first trailer on the 31st of October 2013 called "One Direction - Story of My Life (3 days to go)". It was posted onto the one direction youtube account and featured a few seconds from the video of each member, Liam, Niall, Zayn, Louisand Harry, respectively. One Direction - Story of My Life (3 days to go) The next trailer was posted on the 1st of November called "One Direction - Story of My Life (2 days to go)". One Direction - Story of My Life (2 days to go) The final trailer was posted on the 2nd of November called "One Direction - Story of My Life (1 day to go)". Lyrics Music video The video was put up accidentally by Vevo on the 1st of November. It was quickly taken down but many people had seen it and recordings were soon put on on various video sharing websites. The official release of the video was on 3 November, 2013 at 4pm (BWT). The video featured each of the boys reliving childhood photos, in both the past, and the present. Fans attempted to break the record for "Most number of views in 24 hours" which was then held by Miley Cyrus' "Wrecking Ball" music video which had 19.3 million views in 24 hours. The music sharing site VEVO said that the system had crashed due to the high volume of traffic sometime in the 24 hour period and it took nearly 3 days before it was announced that Story Of My Life had received 12.5 million views in 24 hoursTwitter.com 24 hour view count revealed which meant the record was still held by Miley CyrusTwitter.com Miley Cyrus still holds the record. They did comment that it received more views than Best Song Ever which had 12.3 million views in 24 hours, thus beating a personal record for One Direction. Performances Live References Category:Singles Category:Midnight Memories songs Category:Songs Category:Midnight Memories singles Category:Songs with music videos